


The Last Lucifer

by baerryriana



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baerryriana/pseuds/baerryriana
Summary: Felix termakan rumor, mengenai dia yang dikatakan terkuat. Dia yang pada akhirnya akan memegang kuasa penuh atas dunia bawah. Dia yang melekat bersama rumor kematian serta kehancuran.Dia, si keturunan terakhir Lucifer.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aku belum terlalu akrab sama ao3. Jadi mohon maaf kalau sedikit berantakan.  
Sekali lagi ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi, apapun bisa terjadi.  
Selamat membaca :))

Sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi Felix untuk melihat berbagai keturunan dewa, malaikat bahkan iblis sekalipun yang berbaur dengan manusia dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Melakukan kegiatan secara beriringan seakan tak ada beda. Tak terlalu mempedulikan satu sama lain. Asal tak mengganggu, mereka mana mau acuh.

Makhluk yang kata orang hanya sebatas mitos belaka itu ada, nyata. Hidup beriringan bahkan kadang bersinggungan dengan manusia. Hanya saja manusia itu tak sadar. Terlalu fana untuk tahu wujud asli yang disembunyikan.

Beberapa dari makhluk tersebut menggunakan samarannya dan mewujudkan diri menjadi manusia biasa. Menyembunyikan sayap yang membentang, melipatnya hingga tenggelam dalam tulang belakang. Menyamarkan bau dan menggantikannya dengan wewangian khas manusia. Meski kadang paras menawan tetap dipertahankan. Membuat mereka lebih berkilauan diantara jutaan manusia.

Namun beberapa yang lain terlalu arogan untuk menanggalkan wujud asli. Tampak agung dengan sayap indahnya. Memamerkan tanduk yang kadang berukuran setengah diri. Bahkan tak acuh dengan ukuran badan yang dua kali lebih besar dari manusia biasa.

Makhluk arogan yang enggan menanggalkan wujud diri itu tak dibiarkan begitu saja nampak. Mereka berakhir berkeliaran dengan badan transparan. _Takdir_ membuatnya begitu. Mengantisipasi kacaunya dunia bila manusia fana bisa melihat. Bisa gila.

Manusia biasa mana bisa melihat mereka. Merasakan kehadirannya saja tidak. Mereka itu seperti bayang yang terlalu pekat. Udara yang tak nampak. Atau seperti gemerisik suara angin yang sesekali menyelinap. Diam, tenang, dan tak tampak pada permukaan.

Felix sudah biasa dengan segala kejanggalan tersebut.

Seperti saat ini, Felix yang duduk ditaman kampus hanya bisa mendengus biasa saat melihat keturunan Asmodeus tengah menggoda seorang pemuda semester tiga.

Wajah Asmodeus itu begitu cantik, pula dengan badan yang semampai menggoda. Tampak menggunakan topeng manusianya, sembunyikan wujud asli yang tinggi menjulang meski masih menawan.

Bukan hal sulit untuk Asmodeus itu memikat korban demi kepuasan. Dengan bermodal paras dan tubuh yang seksi. tentu hal yang mudah baginya untuk memikat manusia. Mengajaknya untuk ikut tersesat. Tenggelam dalam kubangan dosa.

Kembali tengok arah lain, Felix lihat keturunan Dionisos tengah duduk di dahan pohon. Dengan mata yang berkilat kekanakan. Wujud aslinya menawan. Pemuda dengan badan kekar dan rambut panjang. Enggan menanggalkan wujud asli dan terlihat agung dengan tongkat kebanggaan di tangan.

Felix menunduk. Angin membelainya pelan. Membawa pada lamun mengenai diri.

Felix tak tahu siapa dirinya. Tanya itu masih sering muncul, tentang apakah dia satu dari bagian mereka atau hanya seonggok manusia biasa yang kebetulan punya kelebihan untuk melihat.

Felix tak tahu. Dan dia hanya bisa berusaha untuk membiasakan diri melihat pemandangan seperti ini dalam sehari-hari. Meski dalam hati sering penasaran, mengenai diri yang tak pernah kenal menua dan mati selama hampir tiga ratus tahun.

Hidup selama tiga abad bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk manusia fana. Mangkirnya diri dari ajal buat Felix seringkali berpindah tempat demi menghindar dari curiga para tetangga. Merubah nama, berpindah marga, hingga identitas lainnya.

Semua dilakukan demi menutupi kenyataan bahwa dia tak pernah mati.

Segala urusan mengenai penghindaran dari curiga manusia seharusnya menjadi perkara mudah, jika saja dia satu dari makhluk-makhluk itu.

Sayangnya Felix masih ragu. Tak menjamin atas jawab bahwa dia benar-benar bagian dari mereka.

Nyatanya Felix tak memiliki sepasang sayap. Tak punya sebuah tanduk. Tak punya pula seperangkat senjata yang biasa para makhluk itu bawa.

Dia hanyalah manusia biasa, terlepas dari persoalan mengenai mati. Dia tak punya kemampuan apapun. Tak ada.

Pada akhirnya Felix selalu coba untuk tak acuh pada berbagai makluk tersebut. Membiarkan mereka menjalani hidup dan tugasnya sendiri. Selama tak menganggu, Felix tak mau untuk tahu.

Tapi ada satu yang buat dia terganggu. Kenyataan soal satu makhluk yang tak pernah terlihat. Selama lebih dari tiga ratus tahun hidupnya. Bahkan mungkin beratus-ratus tahun sebelum dirinya lahir. Menyembunyikan diri entah dimana dan sama sekali tak pernah nampak.

_Keturunan terakhir Lucifer._

Makhluk terkuat. Dengan kekuatan hampir sepuluh kali lipat dari ayahnya. Sang pewaris utama dunia bawah. Penguasa kegelapan selanjutnya.

Lucifer memberikan segalanya bagi keturunan terakhir tersebut. Begitu menyayangi bahkan mengagungkan anaknya. Memberikan kebebasan dalam hidup. Dan membiarkannya berlaku seenaknya.

Tak banyak yang Felix tahu tentang keturunan terakhir Lucifer itu. Yang jelas ada satu desus mengenai makluk tersebut yang tak pernah absen dari rungunya. Tentang dia yang agung, yang tengah menanti datangnya sang ratu.

Pendamping hidup yang dipilih sang _takdir. _Sebagian diri yang akan melengkapi. Ratu yang katanya dapat menyempurnakan kekuatan. Juga bisa jadi sebuah kelemahan yang akan menghilangkan kekuatan sang keturunan terakhir Lucifer tersebut.

Dua hal yang selalu buat penasaran seluruh makhluk.

_Keturunan terakhir Lucifer_

dan

_Ratunya…_


	2. Sebuah Biasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sekali lagi aku ingatkan, apapun bisa terjadi disini.
> 
> Ini cuma fanfiksi guys, dibawa happy aja.

Tentang bagaimana Felix terbiasa dengan segala keanehan pandang yang tak seharusnya dilihat retina manusia biasa, bukanlah perkara sulit. Hidup selama tiga abad membuatnya terbiasa. Meski masih belum ada jawab soal siapa dirinya.

Kali pertama retina menangkap sosok keturunan Abaddon, Felix menjerit ketakutan. Berteriak bagai orang kesetanan, _meski yang dilihat memang benar-benar setan_. Menunjuk-nunjuk tepi jalan buat heran manusia sekitar. Karena, sumpah demi apapun, arah yang Felix tunjuk itu kosong.

Ya, setidaknya itu yang manusia lihat. Itu yang manusia yakini.

Padahal Felix lihat, bagaimana wajah dengan separuh bagian atas itu terselimuti api. Lihat juga tanduk tiga dengan ujung runcing berbisa itu tampak mengancam. Apalagi sayap serupa sirip ikan yang melambai bagai terbawa ombak.

Sialan, Felix takut. Tapi tak bisa berkutik. Tak bisa minta tolong. Karena tak ada yang percaya. Tak ada yang bisa melihat hal yang sama seperti dirinya.

Lalu Felix menemukan diri bagai seorang anak kecil yang depresi pada lima bulan berikutnya. Mendekam dalam bilik kamar selama berminggu-minggu. Meringkuk ketakutan pada pojok kamar. Menarik diri dari segala hal tentang dunia luar.

Itu adalah masa terberat dalam hidup Felix. Terpenjara padahal tak ada yang menguncinya. Terisolasi padahal tak ada yang meminggirkannya.

Felix benar-benar mendekam. Diam. Meringkuk dengan mata awas memandang sekitar. Takut melihat sosok menyeramkan lagi dan lagi.

Lalu pada minggu entah keberapa, pada malam sunyi yang kesekian, Felix menemukan diri untuk pertama kali mulai mau mencoba memberanikan diri berinteraksi pada salah satu makhluk yang berbeda dari manusia.

Seekor bayi _hybrid_ siberian husky menyita perhatiannya waktu itu. Makhluk itu tak menggonggong. Tak juga menyalak. Dia hanya diam dan menggerakkan ekornya bersemangat. Berkedip lembut saat terduduk di halaman belakang rumah Felix.

Felix tahu, itu bukan bayi anjing biasa. Tahu dari warna mata yang berubah dalam beberapa detik. Awal berwarna hijau zamrud, lalu biru laut, dan berganti jadi merah darah.

Mana ada anjing biasa yang bisa berlaku seperti itu.

Tapi Felix menemukan dirinya terpesona. Terpaku pada mata polos yang terus menatapnya. Tak bergerak sama sekali. Anjing itu hanya duduk tenang dengan ekor bergoyang semangat seakan menunggu Felix untuk menghampiri.

Dengan ragu Felix putuskan untuk ambil langkah mendekat. Perlahan dan sedikit tersendat. Tapi _hybrid _itu masih diam. Tak sedikitpun terganggu dengan tingkah Felix.

_Hybrid _itu seakan tahu bahwa Felix belum terbiasa bertemu dengan makhluk sejenisnya. Terbukti dari gelagatnya yang tetap diam meski Felix meringis sedikit ketakutan.

Padahal pada beberapa kasus, _hybrid _itu akan menyalak keras saat ada yang mendekat namun ragu. _Hybrid _akan merasa tersinggung saat ada yang berlaku begitu. Dia merasa seakan dihina dengan keraguan.

Saat Felix menemukan diri telah berada sangat dekat dengan si _hybrid_, sedikit banyak dia merasa bangga. Ingin rasanya berselebrasi karena berani menatap sang makhluk tepat di mata.

Tangannya terulur begitu melihat siberian husky itu membuka mulut dan bernapas dengan lidah yang terjulur. Perlahan, sangat pelan, bahkan sesekali ditarik mundur. Ingin menyentuh, tapi takut juga mendominasi pada sisi lainnya.

Ketakutan itu lalu sirna dalam sekejap. Bagai badai yang reda dalam satu jentikan jari. Bagai detik jarum yang berhenti. Bagai amarah yang dipaksa mati.

Gelitik bahagia itu hadir dalam dirinya. Perutnya bagai tersapu ribuan bulu. Menyenangkan.

Siberian husky itu mengenyahkan segala ketakutan yang sempat mampir dan singgah berbulan-bulan. Menggantikannya dengan senyum kebahagiaan.

Semua dilakukan dalam satu detik. Lewat bulu lembut yang menyentuh telapak tangan Felix. Melalui usakan manja yang dia paksa pada kaki Felix. Tak lupa pula satu guling manja dihadapan Felix yang memberi kode pada pemuda itu untuk mengusap gemas perutnya.

Felix sadar, dirinya tertarik. Total gemas dan ingin terus bermain dengan bayi _hybrid _itu. Sedikit banyak ketakutannya sirna.

Andai semua makhluk berwujud menggemaskan seperti ini, sudah pasti Felix tak sungkan berinteraksi.

Bayi _hybrid _itu Felix bawa masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Menggendongnya dalam dekapan yang hangat. Rasanya berat. Maklum saja, siberian husky itu memang berbadan montok. Tak hanya bulu yang lebat. Ternyata badannya pun padat.

Langkahnya dia bawa ke dapur. Sambil mendekap _hybrid_, Felix mendekat pada sang bibi.

“Bolehkah aku memeliharanya?”

Bibi yang semula sibuk pada potongan kue itu menengok. Dengan sorot keibuan yang sangat pekat, sang bibi berjongkok. Mengusap kepala si _hybrid _dan tersenyum hangat.

Felix suka senyum itu. Sejuk tapi hangat dalam satu waktu. Tidak bosan melihatnya meski sudah dipandang sejak kali pertama membuka mata.

Ya, bibinya memang menjadi sosok yang telah merawatnya sejak bayi. Memberinya susu lewat nektar bunga yang Felix tak tahu apa namanya itu. Menimangnya pada tiap bising tangis. Menemaninya pada tiap tahap pertumbuhan.

Selalu mendampingi. Bahkan mempercayai segala gerutuan Felix mengenai penglihatannya yang tak biasa. Hal yang tak pernah Felix dapatkan dari sosok ibu.

Dia tak tahu seperti apa sosok ibunya. Sama sekali tak tahu dan tak ingin bertanya pada bibi. Takut jika menyinggung hati lembut sang bibi yang telah mendampinginya selama ini. Takut membuat bibinya merasa tak dihargai dengan satu tanya Felix mengenai keberadaan sang ibu.

“Dia sudah ada pemiliknya, sayang,”

Satu jawab itu mengundang dua reaksi yang berbeda. Si _hybrid _yang tersenyum dan bibir Felix yang melengkung. Mungkin bayi _hybrid _itu teringat pemiliknya sehingga bahagia. Tapi Felix sedih karena tak bisa menjadikan siberian husky itu sebagai teman bermainnya.

Petang pada hari yang sama masih dengan bayi _hybrid _yang Felix bawa ke kamar, pintu depan rumahnya diketuk tiga kali. Pertanda ada tamu.

Saat itu pamannya yang masih segar sehabis mandi, berjalan untuk bukakan pintu. Felix masih di kamar. Tapi dia merasakan aura yang berbeda dari arah pintu depan. Rasanya seperti seorang bangsawan datang. Seperti ada lampu sorot yang memaksa semua pandang untuk melihat ke satu arah.

Padahal Felix tak bisa melihat karena terhalang dinding kamar.

Barulah saat Felix dipanggil untuk keluar, dia bisa melihat secara langsung siapa yang datang. Napasnya sesak saat menatap sang tamu. Seperti ada kebahagiaan yang meledak ingin keluar. Seakan ada teriakan girang yang tertahan.

Dua orang dewasa dan satu pemuda seusianya.

“Oh, hay nak. Sepertinya kau baru saja berkenalan dengan teman anakku,”

Itu ucapan salah satu orang dewasa disana. Sangat mempesona dengan mata bulat dan gigi kelinci yang mengintip saat tersenyum. Gesturnya anggun dan terhormat. Tampak seperti bangsawan tapi Felix tak yakin. Laki-laki ini tampak lebih dari sekadar bangsawan.

“Hyunjin-ah, coba sapa dia dan kenalkan dia pada I.N,”

Laki-laki dewasa yang satunya berucap sembari mendorong pelan bahu anaknya. Laki-laki itu tampak sangat menawan dengan hidung bangir dan rahang tegas. Bila yang satu anggun, yang ini justru sangat beraura dominan dan penyayangg.

Pandangan Felix lalu beralih pada sosok pemuda yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Langkahnya kecil tapi mantap. Matanya bulat tapi tajam pada saat yang sama. Sepertinya perpaduan dari kedua orang tuanya.

Langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat dua langkah di hadapannya. Felix lihat pemuda itu membungkuk sopan. Benar-benar menggambarkan didikan keluarga terhormat.

“Hallo. Namaku Hyunjin, keturunan _Veela_. Ayahku Taehyung, papaku Jungkook. Senang berkenalan denganmu,”

Felix menemukan diri terpesona dan terpikat pada segala citra milik sang _Veela_. _Veela_ tampak seperti makhluk paling sempurna yang pernah dia temui. Tampan dan cantik pada waktu yang sama, terhormat, anggun, tegas, dan masih banyak lagi hal mengagumkan yang makhluk itu miliki.

Perkenalannya dengan keluarga Hyunjin dan juga bayi _hybrid_, yang kemudian dia tahu bernama I.N, itu merubah segala pandangannya mengenai makhluk asing yang sering retinanya lihat.

Hyunjin merubah anggapan menyeramkan, merubahnya menjadi hal biasa yang tak lagi buat gugup. Bahkan keturunan _Veela_ itu sering mengajaknya untuk ikut bercakap dengan makhluk yang ditemuinya di jalan.

Saat itu Felix tak tahu bahwa pertemuannya dengan Hyunjin akan menimbulkan efek sebesar ini.

Siapa sangka kunjungan singkat keluarga Hyunjin untuk menjemput I.N akan mengantarkannya pada ikatan sahabat dengan putra pasangan _Veela_?

Bila mengingat lagi ke belakang, Felix benar-benar tak sangka bahwa Hyunjin akan menjadi sosok yang selalu mendampingi dirinya, mengiringi langkahnya, dan membantu kesulitannya. Meski kadang masih ada satu dua hal menjengkelkan yang Felix temui dari tingkah Hyunjin.

Tapi tetap, sejauh ini Hyunjin memang teman terbaik. Mengecualikan I.N yang sangat cepat bertumbuh besar dan sulit diajak bermain, Felix sangat bahagia bisa mengenal keluarga _Veela_ tersebut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Semoga kalian suka.
> 
> Jika berkenan, beri kudos. Jika tak keberatan, tinggalkan komentar.
> 
> Phay-phay..


	3. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lalu Felix menemui diri terseret dalam sebuah bisik soal koloni utara.

“Sudah dengar?”

Tanya itu hadir pada sela rehat yang tak seberapa. Seungmin, kekasih Hyunjin, datang menghampiri dan bergabung duduk pada meja Felix, Hyunjin, dan I.N. Keturunan _vampire _itu dengan santainya mengambil dua potong ubi yang tengah Felix makan.

Felix masih ingat pertemuan pertama dengan keturunan _vampire _yang tak bisa diam itu. Berawal dari ketidaksengajaan Hyunjin yang melihat Seungmin tengah bertengger manis pada puncak gedung kota. Tanpa menggunakan samaran.

Berwujud pemuda manis nan dingin dengan surai abu yang mengkilap. Bola matanya berpijar silver dengan taring yang menghias dua sudut bibir. Tak ada sedikit pun senyum disana.

Dan itu buat Hyunjin penasaran hingga tanpa sadar melepas samarannya dalam seketika dan melayang sejajar didepan mata Seungmin dalam satu kali kedip.

Sedang Felix yang ditinggalkan hanya bisa berlari menyusul. Menaiki tangga satu demi satu demi mencapai tempat kedua makhluk itu bertemu.

Hal yang dia dapatkan begitu tiba dilantai teratas gedung adalah sebuah ucapan yang sungguh membuat Felix ingin menghantam kepala Hyunjin.

“Mulai sekarang dia kekasihku,”

Mutlak dan pasti! Tidak ada penolakan dan Felix lihat Seungmin disana hanya diam.

Itu terjadi lima abad yang lalu. Hingga kini pun Felix masih penasaran mengenai cakap yang keduanya bangun hingga berujung kesepakatan menjalin hubungan.

Padahal, sumpah demi apapun, Felix sangat yakin itu adalah kali pertama Hyunjin bertemu Seungmin!

“Dengar soal apa?”

Kembali pada masa kini. Masa dimana Hyunjin total jadi budak cinta dan selalu berusaha untuk mengiyakan segala macam ucapan Seungmin.

“Pesta milik Han,”

Dua pasang mata melirik penasaran. Bertanya lewat sorot mata yang tajam.

“Kalian tidak tahu Han?”

Seungmin menggeleng kasihan. Merasa bahwa tiga makhluk, _atau yang saat ini bisa disebut manusia_, itu kurang interaksi sampai tak mengetahui seseorang bernama Han.

“Aku tak tahu dan aku tak peduli,” jawaban I.N sangat ketus. Maklum, mulutnya memang kadang kelewat pedas untuk ukuran seseorang yang diasuh oleh keluarga _Veela_.

“Persetan kalian kenal atau tidak. Tapi kalian harus datang,”

Felix mengernyit, “Kenapa harus?”

Tubuh Seungmin condong ke depan. Menempelkan dada pada permukaan meja. Gestur sengaja yang dilakukan seolah berjaga, takut bila obrolan dicuri dengar.

“Katanya Chan akan datang,”

Jawaban itu sukses buat tiga pasang mata lain mendelik. Ragu akan pernyataan yang baru saja disampaikan. Tapi sekali lagi Seungmin menegaskan dengan anggukan.

Felix sedikit banyak tahu siapa Chan. Keturunan dewa perang, _Ares_. Sesosok makhluk yang sering disandingkan dengan kata brutal juga kejam. Hantu bagi semua jenis peperangan.

Entah berhubungan atau tidak, keturunan dewa perang itu sangat menyukai pesta. Hampir semua pesta petinggi dewa dia hadiri.

Tapi yang ini berbeda. Han bukanlah keturunan dewa. Dia hanya sesosok _werewolf_ dan juga bukan berasal dari petinggi kaum serigala tersebut.

Jadi jangan tanya mengapa Felix mengernyit heran.

“Tunggu. Chan tak mungkin hadir sendiri kan?”

Hampir terlupa, sebuah fakta yang sulit disembunyikan. Bahwa Chan merupakan pemimpin koloni utara. Sebuah pemukiman dengan seribu kekuatan.

Koloni utara memiliki keturunan _Ares _yang brutal dalam peperangan, memiliki pangeran _werewolf _yang bertaring serta berkuku tajam, belum lagi jajaran iblis yang terlatih pada perbatasan.

Mitos mengenai koloni utara selalu jadi hal menarik untuk dibicarakan. Mulai dari peperangan yang selalu mereka menangkan, keindahan sosok para penghuninya, hingga tradisi tanding yang mereka miliki. Semuanya selalu jadi pusat perhatian.

Itulah mengapa kedatangan Chan pada pesta Han menjadi hal menarik. Tak mungkin Chan yang agung itu akan datang seorang diri. Minimal dia akan menggandeng kekasihnya, Woojin sang keturunan _Aphrodite_.

“Mungkin dia akan membawa beberapa orangnya,”

Jawab itu sebenarnya tak memuaskan. Tapi bisa juga jadi sebuah dugaan awal. Ya, tentu saja Chan tak akan datang sendiri.

Mana mungkin penduduk dari koloni utara mau datang sendiri tanpa pengawalan ke daerah tenggara yang bahkan jaraknya saja sangat tak masuk logika?

“Jadi bagaimana? Mau datang?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terimakasih sudah membaca. Jangan lupa tekan kudos dan tinggalkan komentar!!


	4. Tatap pertama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaf buat kalian nunggu. Aku butuh waktu banyak buat mikirin plot karena genre ini sangat baru buat aku.
> 
> Selamat membaca!!

Felix menemukan diri mematung ditengah lautan manusia, dalam artian yang bukan sesungguhnya. Karena faktanya mereka hanyalah sekumpulan makhluk yang mengenakan samarannya. Anggun, megah, menawan adalah kata yang tepat untuk gambarkan kerumunan.

Dari sudut ke sudut, tengok kanan-kiri dan semua sama. Aura yang berbeda menguar di penjuru ruangan. Sesak tapi bebas dalam waktu bersamaan. Terlalu banyak aura menawan yang saling berebut untuk tarik perhatian.

Para veela memamerkan aura keanggunannya. Bangsa werewolf menguarkan aura ketegasan. Aphrodite memabukkan sekitar dengan kecintaannya. Tapi ada satu aura yang tampak berbeda dari kebanyakan.

Aura itu datang untuk memikat dan menjerat. Menarik seseorang, atau dalam kasus ini Felix, untuk datang dan memperhatikannya. Sesak dan pekat. Felix merasa dadanya dipenuhi entah apa. Paru-parunya seperti akan meledak. Jantungnya bahkan berdebar terlalu cepat.

Lalu Felix mengumpat, "Sialan." Entah untuk apa dan pada siapa.

Satu hal yang dia tahu, rasa penasarannya harus temukan jawaban. Jadi dia edarkan pandang pada seluruh penjuru ruangan. Pada sekelompok keturunan Ares dan Aphrodite yang tampak sibuk pada obrolan, pada sekumpulan iblis yang tengah menyesap arak, dan pada keturunan Asmodeus yang tengah saling pikat.

Matanya terpaku pada satu arah. Pada sosok yang berdiri agung di penghujung tangga. Megah, menawan, dan tampan. Jas hitamnya melekat pas pada badan. Rambutnya tersisir rapi dengan helaian yang sepertinya lembut saat terpegang tangan. Garis rahangnya tegas, menantang siapapun yang ingin menyentuh. Matanya memicing tajam, membatasi setiap makhluk untuk mendekat.

Tapi disamping segala keagungan yang terpamerkan, Felix justru terpaku pada sepasang sayap hitam yang membentang hampir memenuhi satu sisi ruangan. Gelap, legam, tak ada cacat. Pun saat berjalan, sayap itu tak menyentuh apapun. Justru menembus segala hal yang dilewatinya, seakan sayap itu hanya sekadar fatamorgana.

Menolak terpesona, Felix membuang pandang pada apapun selain sosok itu. Berjalan menghindar dan menenggelamkan diri pada kerumunan. Felix berusaha mencari entah Hyunjin maupun Seungmin.

Siapapun, yang penting Felix terbebas dari belenggu penasaran yang mencekik.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?"

Akhirnya Felix menemukan Seungmin yang bersisian dengan I.N di pojok ruangan. Dua makhluk itu tengah sibuk menyesap brendi. Tenggelam dalam hiburan yang disajikan sang tuan pesta.

Felix mengambil satu gelas yang diedarkan pelayan. Menenggaknya buru-buru. Rasanya dia baru saja berlari bermil-mil jauhnya. Padahal hanya beberapa langkah dia bergerak.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," Dengan wajah yang masih sialan itu, Felix menuntut Seungmin untuk memperhatikannya.

Alis Seungmin terangkat sebelah, mempersilahkan Felix untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Pemuda yang duduk di sofa tunggal, jas hitam, dia siapa?"

Fokus I.N dan Seungmin langsung teralihkan. Memandang pemuda yang tengah menyilakan kaki dengan angkuhnya.

"Dia memandang kemari ngomong-ngomong," ucapan I.N tidak memberi kelegaan sedikitpun. Sebaliknya, Felix bertambah sesak.

Seungmin memperhatikan sebentar. Meneliti setiap sudut dalam diri si pemuda. Merasa pernah melihat sebelumnya tapi entah dimana. Bukan pandang yang tak sengaja menatap pada saat kedatangan sang pemuda bersama dengan rombongan Chan pada beberapa waktu lalu.

Seungmin justru seakan pernah mengenal pada masa lalu. Atau hal yang hampir mirip seperti itu.

"Kau tertarik?"

Felix tersentak. Badannya jelas memberikan gestur penolakan. Sialan, anggapan seperti apa itu.

"Omong kosong. Tidak untuk makhluk seangkuh itu,"

"Kau juga angkuh," ucapan I.N memang selalu lugas dan pedas. Felix tak terkejut.

Felix berbalik, menatap sang pemuda tepat di mata. Pemuda itu tampak sibuk berbicara dengan seorang yang mungkin kawan. Dan Felix memanfaatkan waktu untuk beri penilaian.

Wajahnya tampan memikat, bisa saja keturunan Veela atau Aphrodite. Tubuhnya kencang dengan otot padat, bisa juga keturunan Ares. Pakaian yang melekat tampak mahal, sudah pasti salah satu bangsawan.

Senggolan dari Seungmin buat lamunannya buyar.

"Dia datang bersama rombongan Chan,"

Aah penduduk utara. Pantas tampak mempesona. Satu fakta itu kemudian buat segala yang jadi dugaan menjadi masuk akal.

Lalu Felix teringat pada sepasang sayap yang membentang. Hingga kini pun masih tampak agung menembus sandaran kursi. Terlewati oleh beberapa makhluk yang berlalu lalang seakan sayap itu tak ada. Karena sayap itu benar-benar tampak fatamorgana. Bagai kabut yang bisa ditembus siapapun.

"Dia tak gunakan penyamaran sepenuhnya,"

Seungmin mengernyit tak mengerti, "maksudmu?"

Felix menunjuk posisi sang pemuda dengan dagu. Kesulitan memilih kata yang tepat untuk gambarkan sepasang sayap transparan.

"Sayapnya terlalu besar. Buat sempit saja,"

Kemudian Seungmin dan I.N menatap ke satu arah yang sama. Melihat dengan teliti pada sekujur tubuh sang pemuda. Lalu bersamaan menatap Felix heran.

"Tapi, Felix, dia tak punya sayap,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan mampir. Jangan lupa komentar dan tinggalkan kudos.
> 
> Phay-phay


End file.
